


our lives through pages of ink (collection of short/long written works)

by dabeeondamoon



Category: MYCT - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Awkward Romance, Ballroom Dancing, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Weddings, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabeeondamoon/pseuds/dabeeondamoon
Summary: Discord: muni muni#4468These are short (or long) writing exercises for me. You may request for me to write something. From fluff, to angst, to humor; you'll find a variety of themes here.(Keep in mind that I will not be writing sexual content, this is just a feel-good wholesome fic exploring relationships and dynamics of certain ships of online personas, and never will I write about the real people in any circumstances, requested or not. Be respectful and do not send these to the content creators. For any complaints, please leave them in my discord dms and not my comments. Thank you and have a good day.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Kudos: 68





	1. (TubboInnit) Twirl, Twist, Natural Turn.

The fire looked like a gentle halo against Tubbo's strawberry blonde hair, his face serene and ever so beautiful amongst the rubble that once made up the great country they lived in. An empire that thought it would last forever, crumbled like the sobbing citizens, running away from the flicker of flames. In Tommy's arms he held his beloved, fingers encasing that small waist, and his gaze remained on his cherubic face.

He swayed to the side, imagining that the explosions were nothing but a drum, and the orchestra that was the crumbling buildings and the crackle of burning wood played along. 

Un deux trois - a melody that played only for them. L'Manburg, a symphony long forgotten now rekindled by their passionate waltz. Right foot, left foot- twist, turn. Tubbo let out a joyed cry and Tommy breathed out a laugh against his sweaty skin. The fire was getting even closer now, so Tommy gently careened them to their exit; still dancing together as they did. 

Aureate flames melted the fauna like melted carmelized honey. Calloused and tired as his hands were, Tommy never grew tired of twirling Tubbo in his arms. Times like this, when it was just the two of them in a burning world, he's reminded of the boy he watched sleeping peacefully at night; and Tommy knew he loved him.

"Un deux trois," Tubbo sang under his breath, "Twirl, twist, natural turn..."

"That's right." Tommy praised, "Now, pull your right foot back and lean towards me."

He did so and Tommy pressed a hand against the small of Tubbo's back, before leaning down and tasting for himself the sweet honey jasmine tea on Tubbo's breath.

Under a burning castle, Icarus flew and stole a kiss from Apollo's lips.


	2. (Tubboo) Dancin' in a Winter Wonderland

The dress' translucent sleeves fell like a green waterfall over Tubbo's shoulders, the emeralds sparkling ever so slightly within their own winter wonderland. Ranboo examined the quality with a wealth-trained eye; touching the soft material of the dress between his fingertips. Tubbo's hair had been styled well- messy in a calculated way, framing his face like a cute hat. Ranboo watched his pale lashes flutter, blue eyes peeking shly through them. Tubbo's tongue flicked out and licked his pale lips, the fiddling of his fingers revealing his nerves.

All in all, Ranboo felt he was a little under-dressed. His suit was a crisp and quality material; chosen in black and purple colors that suited him well. Still, the boy before him looked like Persephone to him, and he is the Hades, looking on at the one within his reach; but too scared to truly approach Persephone to speak his heart.

"I'm nervous." Tubbo shakily told him, whether it was from the cold or from the snow remained unknown. Ranboo took his hands into his gloved ones, hoping to shield him a little bit from the cold.

"Don't worry, I'm nervous too. I-" Ranboo stuttered, "I don't even know the first thing about dancing."

Tubbo silently laughed and teased, "It takes two to tango. I'll try not to step on your feet."

It started with Ranboo's hand on his waist, and the other holding Tubbo's hand. He held on tight, just as Tubbo returned his firm grip and placed a hand on Ranboo's shoulder. Shakily, they danced. Tripping and stepping on nervous toes, without a melody or song. Their rythm began slow at first, and Tubbo finally provided their melody, a sweet tune that he hummed beneath his breath; it sounded like an orchestra to Ranboo's ears.

The tension eased in their dancing, Ranboo daring to twirl and carry Tubbo in his arms. In the end, they didn't learn a thing about dancing, but Ranboo was happy to see Tubbo joyously dancing in his arms.


	3. (TubboInnit) What Was Never Meant To Be

Tubbo was Tommy's best friend,and he was his. Together, they climbed up mountains and looked over the great flower fields, like they were two gods smiling at their creations. Tommy watched when he stumbled and cried; but also watched as he grew into the beautiful man he was now. They had a compass that led to each other in their hearts. For he was Tubbo's, and Tubbo was his.

Today was the day. He watched how godly Tubbo looked dressed in white. His white veil flowed in the wind like a vision. Their eyes met, and Tommy was overwhelmed with the love and joy in Tubbo's cerulean eyes. They sparkled like fresh spring water. Tommy felt so lucky to see this in his lifetime. Yellow has always been Tubbo's color, but the innocent lily white suited him much more, in Tommy's opinion.

He would never see this moment ever again in his life. So he took it all in. Tubbo's hair, Tubbo's smile, Tubbo's eyes. Slowly, Tubbo finally approached him and held his hand tightly, whispering a teary 'Thank you' against his ear.

Before finally making his way to his groom. Tommy watched silently as Ranboo greeted Tubbo at the altar. He swallowed a sob and smiled. Today was Tubbo's happiest day. He had to stay strong and smile. He will always love Tubbo, and Tubbo will always love him- just not in the same fervor as Tommy did.

Until the end of time, Tommy will always be Tubbo's best friend. 

Wilbur placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Are you okay, Tommy?"

Tommy's lips curled up in a small smile and he choked, "It was never meant to be."


	4. (FunDream) Silly Jealous Fool

There is this man called 'George' that Dream talks about. His voice was sweet like caramelized honey every time he uttered his name. His eyes bubbled like freshly poured champagne, and fizzed like soda when he talked about him. Dream would hold Fundy's hand and gush lovingly about him. With a clear mind, Fundy decided that he did not like this 'George'. As soon as he could, he would find him and eliminate him. There was no one who could hold such a dear place in the whisky-haired man's heart other than Fundy. He would not allow it.

"George is refusing to take his medicine," Dream sniffed, "He ended up scratching me..."

Fundy's jaw tightened, eyes sharpening into thin slits as he stared at the raw and pink mark on Dream's soft sun-kissed skin. The man's porcelain mask pulled to the side, showing a pouty lip and teary aureate eyes. Comfortingly, Fundy thumbed the mark and pressed it against his lips, kissing it gently to ease whatever lingering pain there was. When he looked up, Dream's face was scrunched up and flushed, a pretty strawberry shade of pink on his cheeks.

"You have to leave him." Fundy told him firmly, "Or at least let me meet him. I can teach him a lesson."

Dream chuckled, "But he's very stubborn, you know? I'd be surprised if you can even get him to listen."

"Oh, he'll listen, alright."  
_____________________________

"Meow!"

Fundy stared at the fluffy siamese cat in front of him, looking royally pissed off and snarling like a wild beast as Dream giggled and held him up. The cat hissed at him again, aiming to land a hit on him, but the beast missed him entirely as Dream moved him away from Fundy.

"Dream...who is this?"

"George!" Dream exclaimed like a proud parent, rubbing his cheek against the now calm cat, who purred contently as Dream lavished him with love.

Fundy has never felt more like a fool or more jealous in his life.

"That's...George?"

"Who did you think George was?"

Fundy stayed quiet.


	5. (DreamnoBlade) The Sun Sets In Your Hair

Clawed hands gingerly carded through loose strands of dirty whiskey hair. In the dim but soft hours of the morning, the sun just barely touching on their skins, Techno's crown laid on the nightstand and Dream's porcelain mask hung on a hook by their door. Techno huffed lead down, smiling into Dream's hair and breathing in the lingering clean scent of his shampoo.

"Good morning," Dream slurred, pale lashes fluttering up to reveal soft, sparkling water eyes. 

"Good morning." Techno responded, and his voice was light and awed, gazing down ever so softly at the light freckles that kissed Dream's flushed cheeks and collarbone. 

Dream rolled his eyes, reaching up to cover the blood god's eyes. "You've seen this a million times. Don't sound so impressed."

"I've seen the sunset a million times. I think it's beautiful every time." He responded, letting out a sharp breath that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Dream's lips curled into an easy smile and he closed his eyes, sighing in relief as Techno straightened out the knots in his hair


End file.
